Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa, or simply just Larry, is the youngest of the Koopalings. His name was''' Cheatsy Koopa''' in the cartoons. He had a green shell until New Super Mario Bros. Wii in which it was upgraded to blue just like his hair which looks like Iggy's and Lemmy's. He appears in all the games to feature the Koopalings. Larry appears to like sports as shown in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and is usually the first boss on the first world. In earlier games, he was depicted as the leader of the Koopalings but more recently, Ludwig has been known to be the leader. Profile Physical description Larry Koopa is a short Koopaling with tall, blue, spiky hair. His head is dark green and blue. Larry has blue eyes and a blue spiky shell. Personality Although Larry behaves like the Koopalings, he is quick-tempered.Larry's trophy description: The leader of Bowser's Minions, with aggresive tendencies to match. He's easily recognised by his tall, blue hair. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he makes his appearance in World 1. You might think he's tough, with his blue fireballs and shell spins, but his patterns are actually pretty easy to read. Larry regularly combs his hair.The player can see Larry fixing his hair during battles in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam and onwards. He is also shown to like video games in Mario & Luigi Paper Jam He is the leader of the Koopalings. Powers and abilities Larry has shown he can master the wand since Super Mario Bros. 3, even snatching it. Larry masters at sport as seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga by using a racket to play tennis. Paraphernalia Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Larry Koopa debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3 as the first world boss. In the story, Bowser sent the Koopalings including Larry to make mischief in the Mushroom World. The seven Koopalings stole the wands from the seven kings. Larry stole the wand from the king in Grass Land and transformed it into a dog. The Koopalings were commanded to protect the wand.Super Mario Bros. 3 instruction booklet. Nintendo of America Inc.. pp. 5. Later he was defeated by Mario/Luigi who took the wand and returned it to the king. ''Super Mario World'' Larry Koopa appeared as the penultimate boss in Super Mario World. The Koopalings have kidnapped a Yoshi Egg inside their castle. Larry had kidnapped a blue Yoshi Egg in his castle at the Valley of Bowser. In his level Larry's Castle, Mario/Luigi fights Larry with a complementary fighting method to Iggy Koopa in his level which he is defeated when he falls into the lava. However, there are Podoboos jumping out of lava making it difficult to immediately push Larry. If Mario defeats Larry, he will being out the Yoshi Egg, lift up his castle and throw the castle off the screen. Defeating his level allows the player to go to the Front Door, the final level. This fight against him is thought to be his best one so far. ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari, the Koopalings, Bowser, Magikoopa, Big Boo, Chargin' Chuck and the Koopa Sub intruded to Jewelry Land. They stole the twelve magic gems and kidnapped Prince Pine and King Fret. Larry guards the Diamond Gem at Crescent Coast. Larry battles against Mario and Yoshi inside a mecha vehicle resembling a sun. During battle, Larry's mecha opens green blasters to shoot at Yoshi, leaving them open for Mario to shoot. After losing half lives, the mecha's armor falls off thus revealing Larry inside it. Larry and the face shoots bubbles at Yoshi, Mario must shoot at the mecha everytime it appears. After Larry's defeat, he holds a white flag while floating upwards. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Larry makes his 3D-rendering-debut in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, alongside the rest of his siblings. He is first shown when the Koopalings pop out of Peach's cake and capture her in which it shows the supposed birth order from right to left except for Jr., who was on top. Larry is the first boss on the first world rendering in the grass world although it is never said why his chosen for the grass world as his main color appears to be blue. He is fought in the tower and castle in order to reach World 2. He was given a magic wand just like his siblings and can fire blue energy blasts. Larry was also given the same sequence as Super Mario Bros. 3. When the player reaches the end of the tower, the player will see Larry upset and shocked that the player had made it to him as steam comes out of his head. The fight is very simple and has no obstacle. First, he will try to shoot the player with his wand blast which were given to all the Koopalings. Then the player must dodge his jumps. If the player lands on his head or hits him with fire balls about eight times, he will curl up in his shell just like the other koopalings and slide across the stage, trying to hit the player, then go back to his normal form. His tactics are the same as Iggy's except much slower and they lack the moving platforms, due to the fact that he is the first boss. This time when the player reaches the end of the castle, Kamek will come causing the floor to shift. This time Larry will do the same thing as the castle except his shell attack is a bit faster. After he is defeated he will fall off the screen and you may grab a key sending the player to the next world. At the end of the game, Larry is seen walking to Bowser's castle, in exhaustion. Bowser Jr. tells Larry to help push their father back on his feet, as he arrived late. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Larry reappears in the Nintendo 3DS title,New Super Mario Bros. 2, along with the rest of the Koopalings. Larry is the boss of World Mushroom. This battle against him is one of his better ones because his blasts ricochet of the walls of his chamber. However they are still not very hard to dodge. ''New Super Mario Bros. U''/''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' Larry appears again in New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. In the story, Larry along with the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Bowser went to Mushroom Kingdom at Peach's Castle. Bowser threw Mario and others sans Peach far away to Acorn Plains. Each Koopaling went to their castle with their airships. Larry Koopa is the third boss encountered at Sparkling Waters. In his battle, he shoots blue magic out of his wand at Mario while water sprouts up from the ground. It takes is three stomps to defeat him. This fight with Larry is believed to be his second best, after his fight from Super Mario World. His artwork was reused from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Other Appearances Other Media In the cartoons, he was Cheatsy Koopa who calls himself "the emperor of eavesdropping". In Super Mario World, his hair was white-green instead of blue. There are two major differences between Larry and Cheatsy: Cheatsy has drooping shiny eyelids, and his hair is more wild and spikey. In the amada series, he serves as one of the minions of Bowser. Trivia *Larry Koopa was supposed to appear as a boss battle in Super Princess Peach, but he was removed along with all of the other Koopalings. *Larry Koopa is the only Koopaling that was not directly named after a famous musician. How A Mario Character Was Named After Motorhead's Lemmy *Although Larry has been shown to like sports, he appears to lack stamina, but this also might be because at the end of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he walked from the first world to Bowser's castle, which explains his exhaustion, since it is a very long distance. *In Mario Kart 8's Eletrodrome, on the big screen where the Shy Guys and Koopa Troopas are dancing, Larry Koopa is seen in the background as the DJ. * In the English version of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, Larry is called the leader of the Koopalings in his trophy as a result of an out-of-context translation from the Japanese version. The NA version of the Wii U version corrects this by calling him the youngest instead. Despite this, his trophy information was left unchanged in the European version, likely from failing to understand the context of the translation. Notes References Navigation }}de:Larry Koopa it:Larry Koopa fi:Larry Koopa ja:ラリー fr:Larry Koopa es:Larry Koopa nl:Larry Koopa pt-br:Larry Koopa da:Larry Koopa Category:Royalty Category:Koopas Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Bosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Koopalings Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Male Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Bosses Category:Bad guys Category:Mario Kart Tour Characters